


Magic rape slavery

by fuckingfinwions



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark!Maedhros, M/M, dark!Fëanor, dark!feanorians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfinwions/pseuds/fuckingfinwions
Summary: There exists a forbidden ritual where an elf raping another elf makes the victim forced to obey. Not just in the moment, but for life. Feanor uses it in Araman to subdue Nolofinwe, and then tie up loose ends.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr. First three chapters are proper fic, the rest is responses to asks people sent.

“I have learned a way to return the usurper to his rightful place, but I will need help” Feanor announced. He was in the command tent, surrounded by his sons.

“What is it?” Curufin asked.

“It is an old technique only ever known to a few of our people beside Cuivenen. The Valar forbid not only using it, but even discussing it.”

“We already defy them, what’s one more count?” Celegorm replied.

“Anything to put the would-be-king back in his place,” Caranthir agreed.

Feanor said, “The technique creates a bond between two elves. Not the equal sharing of a marriage bond, but a bond of service. He will be compelled to obey my every command, no matter his own opinion on the matter. I shall order him to acknowledge me as king, and to lead his people only in service of me.”

“Nolofinwe’s people will not like him being under such complete control, nor would his children,” Curufin pointed out.

“I will order him not to tell.”

“What is the technique?” Maglor asked.

“First I must inlay steel with my name and his in silver. Then while I have it on my person, I force him to submit to sex with me. The spell will complete when I finish inside him.”

The seven of them sat in horrified silence for a moment.

“It is far less horrible than a war,” Maedhros said after a moment.

“That’s all you have to say?” Maglor was incredulous.

“It is.”

“And a war is imminent if we do nothing,” Curufin pointed out. “There can be only one king of the Noldor, and those who arrived late at Alqualonde think themselves above us. As long as there is a way for them to pretend to be following King Finwe’s heir wile not acknowledging Father, they will do so.”

“And since Alqualonde, the idea of solving things with death is in everyone’s minds,” Celegorm pointed out. “They might even think it righteous, to kill kinslayers.”

Feanor looked at each of his sons in turn. “To prevent war, this must never be mentioned to others. The eight of us will know the truth of why Nolofinwe stopped fighting for the crown, but no one else can, no matter how much you care for them.”

The seven of them nodded, looking varying degrees of queasy.

“You said you need our help,” Curufin said. “How? I can inlay the steel, but you could as well.”

“I have materials,” Feanor said, “but Nolofinwe is tall and strong, and will not agree to this. I will need help to be sure of tying him up without injuring myself.”

“Anything to put him back in his place,” Caranthir echoed quietly.

“I will summon him tomorrow, I’ll say it’s to straighten out who holds the crown. It might be better to do so on one of the ships to prevent sound from carrying. Maedhros, Celegorm, and Curufin, you three are the best fighters, and will be in the room with me while the others keep watch. After he’s restrained, you may leave me to complete it.”

Maedhros said, “Father, since Vanyar tend to be skilled at osanwe, I think it is wiser if Nolofinwe has no proof of my involvement until afterwards.”

“Why is that?” Feanor asked with a deceptively mild tone.

“If the usurper reaches his mind out to anyone for aid, it will be to his eldest son. Fingon trusts me, and the first thing he will do if you appear disturbed is ask me what’s going on. If I am taking part though, he will go to his siblings or his cousins for help instead, and soon the whole host will know.”

“And how would you reassure Fingon that his father needed no rescue?”

“It is possible that I could stall him, and have him ask Nolofinwe for reassurance only after he’s firmly under your control. The technique is completely unheard of; Fingon won’t have any reason to doubt his father’s word, even if he seems odd afterwards. Fingon would suspect that there was a secret, but not its contents.” Maedhros took a deep breath and continued, “But with your permission, I would take control of Fingon as you will control his father.”

“Does it even work if the victim is willing? Curufin asked.

“It does not,” Feanor said.

“He will be unwilling,” Maedhros assured. “With his father’s fate unknown, he will not want to stop and take pleasure.”

“This would have to be accomplished less than an hour after I take control of the Nolofinwe,” Feanor said. “How much help will you need to subdue him?”

“None I expect. Fingon trusts me, and will let me get close enough to restrain him before he realizes anything is amiss. Though I suppose it might be useful to have someone on hand in case he bolts.”

“Then you may claim him.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“Tomorrow after the midday meal, I will send a message for the usurper to meet me on the flagship, alone. Curufin, Celgorm, and Caranthir will be in the room with me, while Amras acts as look out. Maglor, you will stay here and handle any who wish to speak with me - I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Amrod will accompany Maedhros. Do you all understand your parts in this?”

A series of “Yes, Father” came in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Fingon was searching the camp for Maedhros. Nolofinwe had reached out to his mind in outrage - Feanor had attacked, with the help of his three middle sons. Fingon had asked for more detail, but as he did Nolofinwe had panicked at something happening to him and shut down the connection.

Maedhros would know what was going on, Feanor always trusted his eldest - but then why wouldn’t he have warned Fingon? Maybe he had found out in too little time? Worries chased each other around Fingon’s head as he checked the camp.

He found Maedhros by a campfire a ways inland, surrounded by elves Fingon vaguely recognized from court. Fingon said, “Maedhros! Do you know-”

“Not here,” Maedhros cut him off. “Follow me, over that ridge.”

It wasn’t surprising that Maedhros was trying to save his father’s reputation. Politics frequently needed such, and Fingon understood that as well. Whatever it was obviously had an explanation. Maybe Feanor had threatened Nolofinwe, as he had in the council, and Maedhros wanted Fingon’s help in calming people down. It would be easier if Fingon knew the whole truth before he had to figure out how to placate people with a lie or omission.

They crossed the ridge, now out of sight of the camp and far enough away to argue in peace. Maedhros seemed to be looking for somewhere in particular.

“Well? Why did your father and brothers attack my father, then do something that he was scared for me to witness?”

Maedhros smiled. “Fingon, you worry too much.”

“Worry too much when my father might be bleeding somewhere from one of your father’s foolish ideas?”

“I’m sure he’s fine. I was hoping that the two of us alone would spend less time talking, now that we're alone.”

“I’m not at all in the mood!”

“But I am.” Maedhros grabbed Fingon’s hand to pull him close and kissed him.

“Stop it!” Fingon pushed Maedhros away. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Come on, you always like it.”

“If you’re not going to explain, I’m going back.” Fingon turned to go, but didn’t walk fast. Maedhros was in a strange mood, but the two of them rarely walked away mad; they would always stop joking when they realized they’d struck a nerve.

Sure enough, he heard Maedhros’s footsteps after a few seconds. Fingon wasn’t going to turn and look. Maedhros was the one playing when Fingon was honestly frightened for his father; he wasn’t going to prompt Maedhros to give such an obvious apology.

Maedhros was less than a step away when he said “Wait.”

Fingon did, and started to turn. This had better be a hell of an apology.

Before he could tun around, Maedhros grabbed his arms and pulled them to the center of his back. Maedhros tied a rope - why was Maedhros even carrying one?- around his arms to keep him from moving. Fingon began to twist and turn in order to get away, but his momentary shock had given Maedhros too big of an advantage.

“What the hell Maedhros?”

“I told you, I’m in the mood even if you’re not. And we both came all the way here, it would be a pity to waste the trip.” Maedhros pushed Fingon off balance. Fingon made sure to take Maedhros with him as he fell, hoping to wrestle free. But his bound arms were too big an obstacle, and Maedhros managed to end up on top of him with only a few seconds of rolling around.

“Maedhros stop, this isn’t funny.”

Maedhros ignored him, and instead wiggled one hand between Fingon’s chest and the ground. He pulled out the bottle of oil that Fingon kept in his vest pocket, and how many times had Maedhros teased Fingon about his obsession with taming fly away hairs?

“You know, they say that using a thinner oil makes things feel even tighter. You might not appreciate that, but I will.”

Maedhros united the laces of Fingon’s breeches to pull them down.

Fingon elbowed Maedhros in the gut as hard as he could. He was still trapped under Maedhros’s body though, and was barely able to move a few inches forward before Maedhros recovered.

Maedhros dug his nails into Fingon’s thigh in retaliation. “This would be over faster if you stayed still.”

“It would be ‘over faster’ if you stopped!”

“I always enjoy touching you, you just seem in a hurry.”

Maedhros leaned back for a moment to unlace his own pants, and then they were pressed together.

Maedhros poured the oil straight onto Fingon’s ass and began working fingers into him to open him up.

Fingon knew it hurt more because he was tense, but he wasn’t going to relax. This already felt like a sick parody of every moment they had shared; pretending it was the same for him was more than he could bear.

Maedhros had a lot experience in how to prepare Fingon, and put it to use. He avoided doing anything to arouse Fingon, but otherwise was just as thorough as normal.

Fingon shouted for help while Maedhros lined his cock up, but he knew it was useless. They had chosen this spot for privacy, after all.

Maedhros pushed in and all the breath left Fingon in a rush.

Maedhros’s grip on Fingon’s hands was too tight for him to do more than scrabble at Maedhros’s shirt. He tried to reach out his mind to call for help that way, but the concentration needed was impossible to keep.

For all Maedhros’s earlier talk, he did seem to be in a hurry. It wasn’t long before Fingon recognized that Maedhros was approaching orgasm.

Maedhros came, and his grasp on Fingon relaxed. Fingon finally managed to push Maedhros off him, and began running towards camp as fast he could with his pants falling down his thighs and his hands still tied.

“Fingon, stop running,” Maedhros called.

Fingon couldn’t move another step forward, one leg up in the air in mid-stride. He put his foot down a few inches back from where it had been, then began cautiously shuffling both feet back towards camp.

“Come back over here.”

Fingon found himself turning around and walking towards Maedhros. “What did you do to me?”

“Tell me where your siblings are and what they’re doing. Oh, and don’t lie to me.”

“Turgon is in his tent with Elenwe and Idril, near the southwest corner of the camp.” Fingon panicked as the words flowed smoothly out. “Last I saw Aredhel, Aengor and Angrod were teaching her how to fish. What did you do to me?!”

“You have to obey me now. Forcing you was necessary, though I do wish there had been a way to do it without scaring you.”

“For how long?”

“Forever, of course. But now we don’t have to worry so much about people finding out about us.”

“Do you honestly think people will be more accepting of me as your slave?”

“Most people won’t know.”

“I’m not going to keep this a a secret for you!”

“Yes you are. Don’t tell anyone that you’re under my control, or how I got you so. Don’t even speak of this at all where anyone who doesn’t already know can overhear. Don’t write of it or share your thoughts or anything else either. In fact, act around other people as if we’re still as close of friends as ever and nothing’s wrong.”

Fingon headbutted Maedhros and walked towards camp again.

Maedhros worked his sore jaw and sighed. “You don’t have to make this so difficult. Come back here and stay until I say you can leave. Never attack me. Never attack my family, or try to injure yourself.”

Fingon came back over. “Why are you doing this?”

“You’re smart, and wouldn’t have accepted any excuses after Nolofinwe contacted you while so upset. Did you tell anyone else about that, by the way?”

Fingon didn’t have to say anything, but he couldn’t lie. And a refusal would just be taken as a reason to silence anyone who might know, and Fingon didn't want pointless bloodshed. “No, I went straight to you, because I thought I could trust you. And I still don’t know what happened to him!”

“Oh, my father did the same thing to him as I’m doing to you. There will be a nice speech this afternoon.”

After a moment of silent horror, Fingon said, “Why, just to further my father’s humiliation?”

“Of course not! To remind people that we are one kingdom, and that Feanor is the rightful king. Nolofinwe will kneel and profess his allegiance, and then you’ll profess yours, along with how the only thing those who follow Nolofinwe can do with honor is to follow who he follows.”

“Is it just my father and I then who are being forced into every action?”

“Yes, every one else will cooperate just from either my father or yours telling them too. I suppose Finrod isn't in the service of either, but he’s dramatic enough that he’ll jump in and profess his loyalty to one king or another once we start without any prompting.”

“And your father, who rails against the tyranny of the Valar, is now keeping thralls of his own?”

“Yes, but I won’t bore you with the political arguments.” Maedhros untied Fingon’s arms. “Make yourself presentable again, and then walk with me back to camp. We can discuss details of the coronation on the way.”

Fingon straightened his clothes and fell in step behind Maedhros.

“Why would I discuss anything with you?”

“Because if things get much more divided we’ll need the whole house of Fiwne under control to prevent an uprising, and you don’t want that.”

“Or you could release me and your father release mine, and we’d never-” Fingon saw someone as they cross the ridge and abruptly had to stop talking.

“Hello Amrod,” Maedhros said.

“Hello,” Amrod replied. “Did it work?”

“Yes, and I expect Father’s part worked as well. We’ve reunited the Noldor.”

“Amrod knows?” Fingon asked incredulously.

“Father informed all seven of us of the plan,” Maedhros said.

“And even if he hadn’t, you weren’t exactly quiet,” Amrod said. “How did you two keep anyone from finding out for so long if he’s that loud?”

“Normally he’s trying to avoid attention rather than call it,” Maedhros said as Fingon blushed in mortification. “We’ll be much more discreet on the voyage.”


	3. Maedhros’s capture and rescue

The Noldor land in Losgar - Feanor and his sons first, but the ships go back and forth until the entire army has crossed the sea. 

Morgoth pretends he wants to negotiate. Maedhros goes to meet with him (it’s good sense for someone other than the king to go actually) and is captured. He’s only had Fingon under his control for a couple months, he hasn’t made Fingon compelled to come after him. 

But no one is quite sure how the spell works if the master dies. It might just be that Maedhros’s last orders stand forever. But it’s possible that Maedhros’s death would free Fingon, and the obvious next step for him would be to free Fingolfin.

Feanor won’t let that happen.

If Fingon died though, he couldn’t cause trouble and nothing magical would happen. Fingon was useful for getting the whole Noldorin army to follow Feanor and for entertaining Maedhros. The first is accomplished and the second is sadly no longer necessary.

Another thing they don’t know is whether you can have two masters of one slave. If it’s possible, one of the others could rape Fingon now and then they won’t have to worry about what he’ll do when Maedhros dies. It might not work, or it might drive Fingon mad the first time his masters’ orders disagreed. It wasn’t worth trying before.

But as long as they’re considering killing Fingon anyway…

Feanor and his sons discuss the pros and cons a couple weeks after Maedhros’s capture. They don’t mention it in front of Fingon, but they do in front of Nolofinwe, and they forget that he’s allowed to tell Fingon everything he knows.

Fingon doesn’t want to die, at least not until he has retribution against everyone who has hurt his family. (Though perhaps the halls of Mandos will be proof against this spell, and perhaps something that started so physically would not last if he was reborn into a new body that Maedhros had never touched.) Fingon is forbidden from killing Feanor. If he runs away, he’ll be hunted down just to be sure he didn’t spill any of Feanor’s secrets, and his family will be unprotected.

Maedhros didn’t order Fingon to stay at the camp. He’s a skilled fighter, it’s better if he can chase attacking orcs back to their caves.

Fingon heads north. It’s not like Feanor having seven sons available instead of six will matter to the amount of evil he can do, and Maedhros isn’t likely to personally rape anyone but Fingon. Fingon lets himself be selfish for once, and rescues Maedhros to save his own life.

Maedhros hasn’t been in Angband very long. Indeed, he hasn’t even had the chance for any escape attempts, so the guard on him is fairly light.

Fingon kills the orcs guarding Maedhros. Neither of them had the key to Maedhros’s chains. He’s chained up in a contorted position, the limits of his body holding him in place - if one of his arms was broken he’d be free from the wall.

“Fingon, you came to rescue me! I’m so glad to see you, my love.” Maedhros has not acknowledged that he and Fingon aren’t really boyfriends anymore.

“Tell me I can attack you.”

“What?”

“I can’t get you free without breaking your arm. Tell me I can hurt you or you’ll be stuck here.”

Maedhros wriggles for a minute as if the absence of guards will have loosened the chains somehow, but they hold fast. “Fine. Don’t kill me, but you may hurt me.”

Fingon understands enough about fighting that he could shatter the bone in one or two blows. Maedhros knows he knows this, so Fingon does.

Maedhros listens when Fingon points out they should actually rest and save their strength when they stop, rather than have sex the moment they’re out of Angband. The broken arm might also be dampening his mood, as well as his arms being chained together because Fingon did not bring bolt cutters.

The two of them walk back to camp. Their fathers are very glad to see them. (Feanor has been taking out his stress on Nolofinwe.)

Still, this has brought to light a hole in Feanor’s control of Fingon. He wants to put something in place in case Maedhros is captured, or simply away traveling, again. (Fingon is still disposable, and therefore good for testing, in Feanor’s view.)

So when Maedhros muses that he wants to do something nice to thank Fingon for being so dedicated and rescuing him, Fingon knows instantly what to say.

“Don’t share me with anyone.” Even if Fingon wouldn't be driven mad by two masters, Maedhros at least doesn’t inflict pain or humiliation for their own sake. He can’t say the same thing about Curufin, for example.

“I assure you, I don’t have any plans to.”

“Your father realized that his control over me falls the moment you do. He’ll want someone else who can give me orders.”

“My father has an excellent tactical understanding, and you could be a significant danger.”

“Haven’t I proved my devotion? If I hated you, I could have just walked off into the east and never returned. I might have met one of the locals and settled down with him. I didn’t though. I want you, and no other, so I went north instead.” Fingon can’t lie, and he can’t truthfully say he loves Maedhros anymore, but Maedhros is still very attractive and Fingon doesn’t want anyone else holding his leash.

“But if I were gone…”

“Just because you had one close call doesn’t mean you’ll have another. Please Maedhros? Keep me for yourself?”

Maedhros is overcome and kisses Fingon passionately. Fingon kisses back to support his argument.

“Alright, you win. I’ll tell my father in the morning that I won’t share you.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags from my tumblr:
> 
> #it seems likely to me that chained on a cliff face was not Maedhros's first location in Angband #also Feanor would execute Fingon if he permanently harmed Maedhros so the hand stays on #after this bit Feanor does agree with no direct backup master for Fingon but he has a plan


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation with anon and worldbuilding on this from my tumblr

> oh my god them talking about this in front of Fingolfin. Poor Fingon, who is also very impressive

Feanor and his sons have adapted really fast to thinking of Fingolfin and Fingon as essentially furniture. They can’t repeat anything they overhear, and rarely interject any comments of their own. Talking about what Fingolfin or Fingon plan to do does remind Feanor&co that _that one_ is a person though, but not necessarily the other.

> “Maedhros has not acknowledged that he and Fingon aren’t really boyfriends anymore” that is *so creepy* wow

Thank you! Fingon will probably get fed up with it and yell at Maedhros that being his sex slave doesn’t mean the same thing as dating at some point. For now though, Fingon isn’t correcting him. He doesn’t _think_ Maedhros is restraining the urge to beat him or whip him just to see how he reacts, but he didn’t expect any of this. As a boyfriend, he gets treated gently most of the time and occasionally even asked if he’s in the mood. Having every time Maedhros wants sex be physically painful wouldn’t be better.

> “Their fathers are very glad to see them. (Feanor has been taking out his stress on Fingolfin.)” 👀👀 

Feanor can just order Fingolfin to obey, so there’s no need to torture the him to find out where Fingon went. But he does have to be punished for telling Fingon, and honestly just because there’s no need to torture him doesn’t mean it isn’t fun for Feanor. Plus the situation is rapidly going out of Feanor’s control, and Fingolfin’s actions are one thing still entirely under Feanor’s control.

> I am worried about this plan…

> also general ooh

The plan is not any more terrible than the rest of the situation as long as Feanor and Maedhros are still alive. While Fingon is watching, Feanor gives Fingolfin an order: “If Fingon tries to attack me, stop him by any means necessary, including killing him if you have to.” If you have two people who care about each other both under mind control, you might as well use them against each other. ;) (Feanor probably gives Fingolfin more secret contingency orders, but this is the only one that works best if Fingon knows about it.)


	5. Chapter 5

> **Anonymous** asked:
> 
> I want to hear more about what rape magic slavery au Feanor does to Fingolfin!

Feanor is enjoying his control over Nolofinwe as much as any specific sexual acts. Essentially, it’s no fun if Nolofinwe goes along willingly.

At first Feanor “simply” orders Nolofinwe to stay still and rapes him. Nolofinwe tries to convince Feanor not to do it, insults Feanor, and even cries. But he can’t get away or even try to, and Feanor enjoys making Nolo do something he obviously hates.

But after a few times, Nolo reacts less. He stops arguing and insults that are obviously having no effect. And people can get used to anything, so he even stops crying. 

Feanor no longer has any proof that Nolo doesn’t want this, and there’s not much point forcing people to do things they enjoy. Feanor escalates.

The next time, Feanor deliberately only orders Nolo to stay on the bed and to submit to sex. Then he hits Nolo with a riding crop. Nolo tries to cover himself and turn so that less of his body is exposed. Feanor hits him more, and lifts Nolo’s hands out of the way. Then Feanor fucks him.

When Nolo stops trying to avoid the crop, Feanor orders him completely still and holds a knife on him. Feanor holds it against Nolo’s wrist where he could bleed out in minutes, slides the blade between his fingers, traces it along his femoral artery, and rests it where Feanor had placed his sword point outside the council. Nolo shivers and begs very quietly.

Feanor doesn’t repeat the performance with the knife, because he knows that politics means he can’t realistically go through with maiming Nolo and Feanor doesn’t like to think about his limits. 

Feanor goes back to crops, whips, and sometimes paddles. He orders Nolo to lay or stand still, but relishes every pained noise that Nolo makes. The noises are proof that Nolo is here purely because of Feanor’s will.

When orcs attack or negotiations with the Sindar break down or anything else happens that Feanor didn’t want, he turns to Nolo. Nolo is evidence that Feanor can have whatever he wants, with no regard for other people’s opinions, and that’s what Feanor has sought since he first wished to leave Valinor.

(Feanor does not explain of this reasoning to Nolo.)


	6. Chapter 6

> **Anonymous** asked:
> 
> Are the other brothers ever at all jealous that they don't get sex slaves?

Short answer: Yes, but they put up with it.

Long answer: Feanor is currently framing enslaving Nolo and Fingon as something that has to be done out of necessity. It has upsides, but the risk of being found out is high - even the Feanorian soldiers might not understand why this is the best option after Nolo’s disloyalty. If Nolo had followed Feanor and not tried to be king, Feanor wouldn’t have needed to enslave him, and that would of course be better, but here they are. 

Also, Feanor’s sons are used to getting things based of who would use them best rather than who needs or wants them most. Curufin has his own dedicated workbench in Feanor’s forge with shelves to set aside works in progress, while the others all take turns at one. Celegorm would very much like his own soundproof room and would sleep better without waking at every noise in the night, but Maglor will write songs that enhance the family’s reputation and literally enchant the world. 

The others want a sex slave (well, most of them do), but Maedhros puts Fingon to use in quelling division in the Noldor and fighting battles against orcs. Fingon and Maedhros are known to be close, so no one thinks anything of them talking several times a day, which gives Maedhros a chance to quietly change Fingon’s orders when needed. Galadriel is honestly the next biggest voice in opposition, but none of Feanor’s sons are close enough to her for control to be unsuspicious. 

So the brothers put up with it, and take out their jealousy by being rude or cruel to Fingon. It’s mostly name calling, though there’s some groping, which Fingon can oppose only by asking them to stop or resting his hand on their arm.

(Of course, if a certain cousin was going to steal a Silmaril, any of Feanor’s sons present would be thoroughly justified in stopping him by whatever means necessary.)


	7. Chapter 7

> **Anonymous** asked:
> 
> Who doesn't want a sex slave?

Maglor accepts that as next eldest it would be his duty to control any more problems that show up. But he’s a romantic at heart, and linking sex (supposed to only be part of marriage with your own true love for elves) with violence and slavery disgusts him. He’s trying not to let Feanor know about this though, for fear he’ll look weak.

Caranthir dislikes his cousins. They would be more tolerable if he could make them shut up, but this would also mean he had to deal with them a lot more than he currently does. He’d rather have Aegnor be an asshole he only has to see every few years than be obedient and in his face daily. 

The others all want sex slaves. Celegorm has started suggesting magic slavery every time Feanor bring up a political problem. Curufin does it only when the person involved is someone he personally dislikes and considers pretty. Amrod and Amras are both aware that they’re unlikely to actually _get_ a slave, as the youngest two, but would like one. Amrod has sex questions that are either too embarrassing to ask someone or he wants a physical demonstration. Amras wants something of his very own that he doesn’t have to share with anyone, the way he does with his clothes and his hand-me-down sword and even his name.


	8. Chapter 8

> **Anonymous** asked:
> 
> Does he [Feanor] ever order him [Nolo] to tell the truth and then ask him repeatedly if he wants this?

I think Feanor tries ordering Nolo to tell the truth once or twice.

However, Feanor isn’t focused on giving very precisely worded orders in the middle of sex. Nolo can think of a lot of true things to say about Feanor raping him, most of them insulting. Things like “I don’t understand why anyone would willingly have sex with you a second time,” “I expected you to misuse my trust from the moment I pledged allegiance, I was just hopeful Dad would convince you otherwise,” “This is all the proof I’ll ever need that you really are marred.”

These do technically show Nolo’s unwillingness, but they don’t really get Feanor in the mood. After those first couple times, Feanor just orders Nolo to shut up during sex.


	9. Chapter 9

> **Anonymous** asked:
> 
> Wait, who's going to steal a silmaril?

None of them are going to on their own. But if we follow canon, Beren is going to ask Finrod for help.

All Curufin needs to stop it is a few minutes alone with Finrod. Then Finrod can explain to the mortal that his aid isn’t unlimited, he’ll just write a polite but stern letter arguing that Beren should be allowed to marry Luthien. Curufin can move into the king of Nargthrond’s chambers, and Finrod can still live there and keep the bed warm in between implementing Curufin’s political ideas in the city.

* * *

Actually, does Curufin really need to stop Finrod? Once he’s under magic control, Curufin can just order him to hand the Silmaril over when he gets it. It might mean he has to kill Beren for it, but Curufin doesn’t care about that.

I guess it depends on whether Curufin and Celegorm think Finrod and Beren can actually get a Silmaril. If there’s no chance, they might as well keep Finrod around as a pet and reshape Nargothrond to suit them. If it can work though, they’ll send Finrod out with as many soldiers as he needs - officially leaving Curufin in charge of the city until his return, of course.

(I personally don’t think there’s a way to steal the Silmaril without Luthien’s help, but Finrod’s an optimist and his cousins might be convinced if they want to be.)

Once Finrod is started on the quest, he’ll try to succeed both for his soldiers’ sake and because of the orders. He’ll still try disguising them all as orcs, still sing against Sauron, and still lose.

But I bet Sauron can tell when his captives are already thralls, even if not to who. “Dungalef” is a very interesting prisoner, and Sauron will pay him lots of special attention.

* * *

> Is this how Sauron and Morgoth break Elves into being their thralls, btw? Makes sense to me

That actually hadn’t occurred to me, but it does make sense! Prisoners “released” from Angband who are under orders to kill everyone, either after a time or on a specific signal, work even if Morgoth and Sauron can’t give them new commands.

I think there’s additional Vala/Maia magic for the physical transformation into an orc, and I doubt Morgoth and Sauron devote the time to individual rape for every orc. I bet the spell is very similar to how Morgoth made the first orcs though…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple short asks

> **Anonymous** asked:
> 
> Oh no, he still pledged allegiance in this verse? Oh no!

Yep! Nolofinwe said “Thou shalt lead and I will follow” right before the Darkening of Valinor, and the rape magic slavery AU diverges shortly after the Doom. 

Nolofinwe also pledges allegiance publicly when Feanor compels him to, which affects politics but obviously doesn’t increase or demonstrate trust either way.

* * *

> **Anonymous** asked:
> 
> does Nolo beg when there's a knife because knives are scary and painful, or because he doesn't want to die? Does he not want to die?

Knives are scary and you can do permanent damage with them with very little effort. Also, Nolo doesn’t want to die (at least not yet). He wants Feanor to die and Morgoth to die and Finwe to come back to life, and Feanor’s sons to be arrested and sent somewhere far away from society. As long as Nolo is alive, he has a chance of achieving at least some of that. If he dies, he sees Finwe again but not his children and can’t get justice on Finwe’s murderer.

* * *

> **Anonymous** asked:
> 
> Nolo doesn't want the sons to also die?

Okay, maybe Maedhros because he’s raping Fingon. But Nolo remembers all of Feanor’s sons as kids, and thinks that Feanor messed them up but they’re probably fundamentally good people. Just, people who have been taught that any horrible thing is justified if it helps Feanor, and are great at convincing other people to go along with their plans. So he’d be fine with just sticking Maglor through Amras on a random deserted island that had food and water and leaving them there.


End file.
